equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Ringo
and |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School |voice = Rebecca Shoichet in ''Rainbow Rocks}} ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Pinkie on the One. Perfect Day for Fun. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending Five Lines You Need to Stand In. Cheer You On. Other depictions IDW comics In ''My Little Pony Annual 2013, Ringo appears on pages 40 and 41. In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Ringo appears on pages 14, 34, and 37. Storybooks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Twilight with unnamed rocker students EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Flash Sentry and band in cafeteria EG.png Flash Sentry with band on stage EG.png Twilight bumps into Flash again EG.png Flash Drive big song finish EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Pinkie on the One Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Pinkie drumming on Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash getting annoyed EG2.png Rainbow Dash yells at Pinkie EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Adagio mesmerizing boy in sunglasses EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png Flash Sentry arguing with Snips EG2.png Flash "I'm gonna get more punch" EG2.png Trixie and Flash Sentry arguing EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Flash Sentry "whatever, Trixie" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png Flash Sentry judgmental of Twilight's performance EG2.png Flash "You guys hear something" EG2.png Flash's bandmates don't hear anything EG2.png Flash Sentry "just so you can beat me" EG2.png Applejack "We've got things to do" EG2.png Flash You really think you're gonna help them EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png Flash Drive versus the Eco-Kids EG2.png Flash Sentry enraged EG2.png Flash Sentry storms off in anger EG2.png Octavia Melody "I knew she was still trouble" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png CHS students clapping and singing along EG3.png Rainbow sprouts pony wings on stage EG3.png Wondercolts in slow suspense EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Wondercolts making stupid faces EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rarity happy to see the Shadowbolts EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic They're everywhere.png They'll be at the premiere tonight.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Five Lines You Need to Stand In Exterior view of Starswirled Music Festival EGDS47.png Lyra and Bon Bon in line at the festival EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie pops in behind Lyra EGDS47.png